


gogaikarriak

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Drabble txiki bat Wakatoshi urtebetetzea.





	gogaikarriak

Tendou ohe gainean salto Ushijima, aurpegi larri eta oso nekatuta batekin, slapped lasaitzeko zion. Redhead kezkaturik azaletan pean lortu eta bere bizkarra bere bikotearekin.  
Wakatoshi bere bizkarrean eta begiak itxita, ezin SATORI arazoak irakurtzeko.  
AHT Tendou murmurikatu bere mutil-laguna ohartu naiz. Ushijima begi bat ireki zuen, jiratu eta glowered fakzio irakurtzean. Azkenean, utzi zuen bat barreak egiteko modu "Oh!" Hori SATORI haserrea ezabatu egin.


End file.
